Conventionally, a door open/close sensor that detects an opened/closed state of an entrance door by detecting a change in magnetic flux density according to opening/closing of the entrance door with use of a magnetic sensor has spread.
Moreover, in PTL 1, an electric lock device that includes a thumbturn cover engaged with a thumbturn of an entrance door, a motor that turns the thumbturn cover to thereby turn the thumbturn for locking/unlocking, and an angle detecting means that detects an angle of the thumbturn.